


skephalo fluff-shots

by Lemon_royalty



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_royalty/pseuds/Lemon_royalty
Summary: just some short skephalo fluff-shots
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

hello im lemon this is a story i will be working on while bored in class so you wont get much updates. these will be very short skephalo fluff-shots i might take requests so yeah im going to be working chapter one  
this is chapter 0.5


	2. drunken confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skeppy accidently drinks bad's alcohol and gets drunk. skeppy ends up confessing his feelings for bad. 
> 
> no smut, just drunken fluff and lots of crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry about not posting my first and second block teacher blocked ao3 so i'm here writing in my favorite class 3rd block thanks for the wait and kudos i appreciate you all  
> -love lemon  
> <3

"GOD DAMN IT" skeppy yelled at techno angrily "HOW DO YOU CONTINUE TO ESCAPE!" techno giggled to himself as skeppy continued to scream. "i'll be right back." skeppy mumbles violently, while techno has his cheeky smile plastered on his face.Skeppy walked out his recording room to meet bad in the hall. "hey skep is everything ok." bad asks head patting the smaller boy. skeppy instantly felt most of the anger fly away " yeah just tecno being a dick." skeppy muttered "language you muffinhead!" bad responded "well anyway i made drinks mine is the one in the tall glass,ok." bad gave skeppy another head pat and a gentle kiss on the forehead, walking towards his room. 

skeppy grabbed the nearest drink not caring which one is bad's and walked towards his room placing the headset back on "hello." techno said in his monotone voice. the game went on and skeppy continued to drink the drink that belonged to bad, the stream ended shortly after. "skeppy..did you um... take my drink" bad questioned his voice full of worry. "huh? oh yeah i think why?" skeppy responded his voice sounded sluggish and relaxed. "skeppy. you know what if you start feeling woozy just come to my room ok." bad was hoping he didn't accidently drug his best friend.1 hour passed and the alcohol kicked in "BaAaAaAAd.." Skeppy said tearing up. Bad ran into the diamond boy's room "are you ok?" Skeppy jumped out his chair and dragging himself towards bad grabbing onto his clothes. "Yes skeppy?" Bad hesitantly held onto the poor boys shoulders. Skeppy starts to sniffle tightening the embrace. "Skeppy?" Bad questions and skeppy rubs his face into bad's sweater "skeppy let go umm.... Ya know friends don't do this." "I dontnt wanna be friends though." Bad blushed letting go slightly "skeppy i wanna be more than friends too but i can't believe you,i.m sorry."hearing this made skeppy cry even harder. "I love you though." Skeppy cried "i love you i love you i love you!" Skeppy practically yelled. Bad starts to tear up as well. "Skeppy you need to go to bed." Bad placed skeppy on his bed and tucked him in "goodnight skeppy." Bad walked out Skeppys room falling on his knees silently crying -end


	3. not a chapter just something i wrote not skephalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for a test were i had to write anything that comes to mind as along as it has the word stems so yeah i wrote this give me suggestions on what to write i suck at being creative

I run towards the nether portal as fast as I possibly can.``god,I hate dreams goons.” I mumble to myself while grabbing anything that can do just enough damage to separate me from the people I use to call my friends. I hate them,ever since I got exiled they just forgot about me, threw me away like I was trash, i helped win the war of Pogtopia and Manburg yet i got excluded I finally grab something, a bucket of lava, good I can burn them and they’ll respawn back in L’manburg. I place the lava on the ground watching it expand for a bit “TOMMY!” I hear a voice call my name near the portal. “TECHNO, DREAMS GOONS ARE AFTER ME!” I yell in return. Technoblade ran into the portal, I tried to run after him only to be paralized. “Hello Tommy” I heard a gravelly voice say. Sapnap of course it's him i think to myself trying my best to move. “You think you can go into Manburg without us noticing you, you must be out of your mind I swear.” sapnap starts to laugh “God, your voice is annoying Sap, you really need to hush up sometimes” i say “and it's not MAnburG its L’manburg.” i say spitting on his face, as i was finally liberated from bbh’s power that kept me paralized.

I kick sapnap and pour the remainder of the lava on the floor. “YOU GUYS SUCK!!!!” I yell running into the portal hoping to see techno just to see the person I despise the most, Dream. “So you think you can enter MY LAND after YOUR ‘bEsT FRieNd’ exiled you. Look Tommy, you’re not wanted or needed in marburg.” Dream aggressively yelles. I have to come up wit something anything just- i've got it “I’ll tell everyone you manipulated them.” Dream looks at me in shock i scared him i thought to myself until . “ yeah and how will they believe you huh.” Dream laughed like the physoc he is “because i have the blade.” i say sternly pushing dream away from me placing a bed down waiting for it to explode. I run and yell “TECHNO NOW!!” Techno jumps out of the shadows throwing an ender pearl right in front of dream.  
The smoke starts to clear, and the sound of deafening silence.. Dream on the floor as techno points his enchanted netherite axe at dream. Technoblade starts to giggle as these words come out of his mouth “goodbye dream~” the way techno said it sounded so familiar and then i remember the faint sound of wilbur going insane and saying “tommy let’s be the bad guys.” just the words in that sentence can shake me to my core. I regain my consciousness and look at my older brother “where's dream?” i ask in witch he respondents “he only has 1 cannon death till hes like ghostbur.” i smile knowing hes off my back for tonight but tomorrow will just be the same. "TOMMY PUT YOUR ARMOR IN THE HOLE!!"  
-end


	4. my far away prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skeppy and bad are princes who grew up together but were separated for several years for reasons they couldn't help. now skeppy is 21 and goes on a quest to find his long lost friend  
> skeppy- prince of diamonds  
> bad-prince of muffins

"as a child, i would always hangout with the prince of muffins! He was my best friend, bad. we were as close as a bow and arrow." skeppy announce "huh?" spifey said not caring for what skeppy had to say. "ya know, the prince of muffins died a long time ago." verb interrupts. "what?" skeppy questioned not believing what his friends had told him. "he didn't die! he was stolen by the kingdom of green!" skeppy yelled "what?" verb couldn't believe what he's heard " how do you know?" spifey said not caring again. Skeppy stood up walking towards his room "where's he goin'?"verb looked at spifey confused. Skeppy came back with a crown dazzled with ruby's, with the name 'prince bad' carved into it. "I know cause i saw it happen!" Skeppy began yelling "this is the only thing i have left of him." Verb and spifey stared in disbelief. " how do you have his crown?" Spifey pointed "While bad was being held down i tried to grab his hand but now i only have his crown." "We need to take you to the kingdom of muffins!" Verb yelled grabbing Spifey and Skeppys arm. >:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:<

**AT THE MUFFIN KINGDOM**

the trio arrive at the muffin kingdom looking for the palace. Verb finds a poster of bad saying 'have you seen this boy' with bad on it. "That's him that's my best friend." Skeppy exclaims. "The towns folk look at the poor 21-year-old." The crowds starts asking questions to the diamond prince like : 'how do you know the prince' or 'do you know were our prince is' skeppy finds the castle dragging verb and spifey. The guards stop the three from entering. "What do you want." The guards yelled in a monotone voice "i know where prince bad is." Skeppy said sternly. "The guards raised there eyebrows "what?" "I know where prince bad is." Skeppy repeated the guards go silent "YOU KNOW WHERE MY SON IS!" A feminine voice called out "yes, i even have his crown." The prince of diamonds said. "Let him and his friends through." The queen of muffins yells. We follow the queen to the kitchen "sit please." "Yes ma'am." The three friends sat down looking at the gorges queen. "Please tell my my son is safe." The queen said worriedly. Skeppy stares at the crown in hand "i'm sorry your majesty, i'm not sure if your son is ok, all i know is he was stolen and taken to the kingdom of green." Skeppy watches as the queen starts to tear up. "I promise ill bring back your son!" Skeppy walks towards the queen giving her the crown that belonged to her son. IN THE CARRIAGE TO THE KINGDOM OF GREEN Verb announces"Ok so to get to the kingdom of green we need to pass through these 5 kingdoms first being kingdom of the dead witch is ruled by king glatt and king ghostbur. After that we head to the kingdom of bee's ruled by prince tubbo. Then kingdom of bloodshed ruled by king philza and prince techno. After we go to kingdom of fire ruled by king sapnap. Lastly we head to the fallen kingdom of L'manburg nobody lives there." "That's to much kingdoms " Skeppy said looking confused "its just five kingdoms?" spifey replied. "that's to much i just wanna see bad." skeppy whines "you'll see him just wait." verb said in a violent tone. hours have passed, verb and spifey were passed out in the carriage but skeppy couldn't help but stay awake, he was to excited, all he wanted to do was see his best friend THE KINGDOM OF THE DEAD The carriage came to a stop, and a knock was heard "names and your purpose in coming into the kingdom of the dead." A guard stated sternly "im prince skeppy, im here with my friends prince verb and prince Spifey, we are passing through to get to the kingdom of green." The guard nodded letting them pass. "Yo verb. Spifey. Were at the kingdom of the dead." Skeppy said vigorously shaking the two boys. "Huh?" Spifey looked confused sitting up in the process. Verb slowly woke up and asked "where are we?" "were n the kingdom of the dead," skeppy said looking excited. "oh, good." verb opened the window "sir can you stop the carriage." verb asked politely. “ yes, your majesty.” the butler said stopping the carriage,” finally were out the cramped carriage.” spifey said dragging the two princes out the carriage. Skeppy looked at the shops until he saw it… something that caught his eye a bright red cape with tiny embroidered ruby's fit for a child, he continued to stare at the cape and then the saw the crest the muffin kingdoms crest. Skeppy ran straight towards the cape trying his best to not bump into people. Skeppy arrived at the tiny shop were they sold things from royal families all over the island. “You.” the the prince spoke “ yeah, you come here.” the shop owner came out from the back of the store “yes what shall i get for you.” “ i'm not getting anything, all i wanna know is were you got the cape.” “the shop owner looked at skeppy “ the king of the muffin kingdom gave this to me he said it was far to small to fit the prince.” skeppy looked at the man “there is no king of muffins there's only a queen and the missing prince.” skeppy told the man. The shop owner was shocked hearing this, he thought skeppy would know he stole it from the prince. “Oh, and how would you know that.” “i thought you would already know sense you have an awful lot of things from the kingdom of diamonds.” the man’s eyes widened as he tried to run out the shop until skeppy grabbed his collar “ skeppy we finally found you.” “hey i found this thief.” skeppy said pointing at the small man. “Wait is that bads?” verb says pointing at the red cape. “Yeah.” “is it real?” skeppy handed verb the small shop owner. “Let me see.” skeppy grabbed the cape opening it up to look for the embroidered note bad’s mother added into the cape that read “ i love you my little muffin-head.” he found it. “Its real.” skeppy spoke. Verb faced the man in hand to himself wheres the prince?” verb said -to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need fanfic ideas pls put some in the comments Thank you for reading  
> For you🧡💛💚💙💜


End file.
